Heiress of Aira
by silver-jasmine
Summary: The ruler of Kali wants total control of the other planets for more power. It's up to the remaining heirs & heiresses of each planet to stop it. Story's better than the sum. Please read and review! Sum for each chap. [Please read NOTE]
1. New Kid

Author notes: I had to re-post this because of something. So anyway, this is one of my own stories, not one of the stories that I co-write with my cousin, but we share this pen name, so yeah, my story is here. Oh yeah, and Sakura is not the sweet, kind Sakura you know in this story. She's a snob, like Ino, just to let you know.

Summary: Serenity, a typical 14-year-old student meets Sasuke. He joins the group. Little does she know that he likes her. Her adventure with her bother & friends start now (not really, it starts later on in the story). Parings: Serenity x Sasuke, Naruto x Hinata, and Tenten x Neji

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO!

It was 7 in the morning. The time for Serenity to get up, get ready for school (Hope Middle School F.Y.I.), and go to school.

"Serenity, come on! The car doesn't wait for no one!" yelled her brother Adam at the top of his lungs. He was 14 but was turning 15 on Saturday. He had short brown hair with red highlights and brown eyes. He wore his school uniform, which was the same thing he wore at Hope Middle. He now went to Hope High School, which was right next door to Hope Middle.

"Coming!" replied Serenity. Serenity was a 14-year-old girl with dark brown-black hair that stopped at the middle of her back and had brown eyes. She was wearing her school uniform; a Royal Blue short-sleeved polo shirt with white capris and her sneakers.

"Come on, get in the car, I'm in a hurry to get to work kids," their father said.

At school…

"Hey Serenity. What's up?" said one of her best friends, Naruto. Naruto was a blond-haired boy with blue eyes and was very talkative. He wore the boy uniform; a Royal Blue short-sleeved polo shirt with black pants.

"Hi. And oh, you know, same old, same old," she replied.

"It's a new school year. And guess what! There's a new student," said Hinata, another one of her friends. She had short blue hair and very light pale violet eyes. She wore a Royal Blue short-sleeved polo shirt with a white knee-length skirt, another choice for the girls' uniform.

"Really? Well anyway, I got to get to my locker, see you guys in homeroom," Serenity said going off to her locker.

In the classroom…

"Hey, why is there a huge crowd of people around that one table?" asked Naruto.

"It's probably just Ino or Sakura gossiping about a hot guy in a band that almost everyone in the girl population in the school would want to know about. Every girl except me, Hinata, and Tenten," replied Serenity.

"Yeah. It probably is."

The teacher, who name was Kakashi Hatake, walked into his class and stop right in front of the big crowd of girls.

"Go to your seats girls," he said.

They went as they were told, leaving Ino and Sakura at their table with 2 other people.

"Okay class, before you guys can chat away again, I want to introduce to you a new student. Please come in," he said while motioning to the door.

In walked a raven-haired boy with dark onyx eyes wearing the school uniform. Almost every girl stared at him with hearts in their eyes, every girl except Serenity and Hinata. They were reading a letter from Sora, a girl in Hope High that was right next to Hope Middle. Apparently, the letter told them about her vacation over the summer. They quietly finished it just in time to hear Kakashi speak again.

"Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," said the raven-haired boy.

"Would you like to say anything else?"

"No."

"Okay then, why don't you go sit in the empty seat at Serenity's table. Serenity, please stand up

for Sasuke."

Hearing her name, she stood up, earning herself glares from the other girls. She didn't mind them. She got them all the time when a guy that the other girls thought was hot looked like he liked her. She looked up at Sasuke while thinking to herself, _'Wow. He's hot, but who cares, he's probably going to get a girlfriend and I don't care at all. I mean, look at all the stuff I do, I don't have time for a boyfriend.'_ Then she sat back down.

Sasuke noticed the brown-black-haired girl stand up. _'She's hot. She probably has a boyfriend though.'_ He walked to the table and took a seat in the empty seat right next to her.

"Okay people, you may chit-chat again before the started of your other classes," said Kakashi.

Right away, all of the girls in the class came up to Sasuke saying phases like:

"Would you go out with me?" and "Be my boyfriend!" and "I love you!"

Serenity, Hinata, and Naruto just ignored them and started talking, while Sasuke kept on saying,

"Shut up." and "Go away."

"Looks like he's having fun," said Naruto sarcastically.

"You think?" answered Hinata.

"Oh well, who cares right now. So, we are going to meet for lunch at the tree with the others right?" Serenity said.

"Of course! Going through a whole week of school without knowing what the others did would be bad," replied Hinata.

At lunch…

Serenity, Hinata, and Naruto went over to a huge maple tree in the courtyard and sat down with their other friends, Neji, Tenten, and Lee, (who was in the tree holding a squirrel in his hand) to have lunch. Neji and Hinata were cousins. He had long brown hair and the same very light pale violet eyes as his cousin. Tenten was his girlfriend. She always had her hair up in 2 buns. Lee, well he has bushy eyebrows, does that count?

"Hey Serenity! Did you meet the new kid?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah, we meet him in homeroom and his locker's right next to mine. Do you know how many glares I'm getting today?" answered Serenity.

"Nope, but probably a lot?"

"You got that right."

"Hey you got gym this year right?" asked Lee.

"No, I don't. I have club meetings on the times I have gym. Say hi to Gai for me will you?" responded Serenity.

"Righty-o."

"Don't say that," said Neji.

Ino and Sakura walked over with their group of girly-girls following.

"Don't you dare touch my Sasuke!" they both said in unison to Serenity.

"Last I checked, he didn't like any of you girly-girls and he's single. It won't be my fault if he likes me. And I remember last year when you both tried to sweet talk me into getting you both a date with my older brother Adam, or as we call him, Ace. He thought both of you girls were stupid too. And anyway, you girls put on WAY too much make-up, that you'd make him and Neji barf," she replied.

"Nice one," said Naruto who was busy eating noodles.

"Whatever you bitch! Just stay away from him!" they said and went off to another place.

"They sweet talked you! I, Tenten Chan, can not believe that, and I can't believe that they just called you a bitch," said Tenten.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I even think that they are both bitches that wears too much make-up. Am I right?" answered Serenity.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I sit with you guys?" asked Sasuke. "I can't bear to sit with those loony girls over there all over me."

"Sure, why not. And why don't you join the group?" said Lee after in jumped down from the tree.

"Um, sure I guess."

"Great! I'm Rock Lee, but they all call me Lee. Okay this is Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, and you already met Serenity."

Everyone waved to him and said "Hi."

"Oh, look at the time guys! I got to go to my graphic club meeting at the computer room. Everyone else is probably there working on new graphics. See you guys later! Oh, and nice to met you Sasuke, maybe I can know you a little bit more later, 'k?"

"Sure. Bye."

At science…

"To start of the new school year, I'm going gave you guys a project to work on in pairs. The pairs are as follows: Naruto & Hinata, Joe & Ino, Hank & Taylor, Sakura & Tracy, Molly & Ken, Jane & Jeff, Kelly & Nat, Dan & Shelly, Bill & Erica, William & Renee, and Serenity & Sasuke. The project is up to you. It will be due at the end of this month. Go and start working," said their science teacher Hannah.

'_All great, glares again.'_

_**But at least you got Sasuke who's over there all to yourself.**_

'_Who are you and WHAT!'_

_**I'm the inner you, or as I call myself, Inner Serenity.**_

'_Okay, whatever! Go away!'_

"Ok, what do you what to do for the project?" Sasuke asked.

"Why don't we do a plant cell poster? It's easy to do. My brother did it last year," answered Serenity.

"Sure why not."

And they spent the rest of the period researching and taking notes on the plant cell. Little did Serenity know, Sasuke kept glancing at her every 3-5 minutes.

After school…

"Hey guys. Aces' B-day is on Saturday. We're having a party. Wanna come?" asked Serenity.

Sasuke, who had been informed about her older bro, said sure and so did the others.

"Cool! Come to my place at 3' on Saturday, it'll be for about 5 hours. It'll be so fun!"

Everyone else but Sasuke agreed since they have been to their parties before. It was at Serenitys' party last year when Neji had been dared by Serenity herself to confess his feelings for Tenten to her in front for everyone in the room. After that, they started dating.

"So, what are we going to do? I mean, do we have to play truth or dare again?" asked Tenten.

"You'll see," answered Serenity in a sly voice and off she went to a red car that was being driven by her mom. She entered the back of the car while her older bother, Adam, enter in the front into the other empty front seat.

Author Notes: Ha! You are probably wondering what is going to go on at the party and what else will be in the 2nd chapter. Well I'm not telling right now. Please review.


	2. Birthday

Author notes: I will also call Adam by his nickname, Ace. Remember they are the same person! Sometimes it will be Adam, and sometimes it will be Ace! Get use to it!

Summary: It's Aces' birthday, so they're having a party! After the party, he finds out about his families' secret and a secret about him that he doesn't know. Serenity and Sasuke have an 'incident' in the kitchen. Her adventure with her brother & friends starts later on in the story. I know, the horror, you're still waiting for it to start! Maybe it already started. Parings: Serenity x Sasuke, Naruto x Hinata, and Tenten x Neji

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO!

It's Saturday, the day of Adams' birthday, and they're having a party at their house.

The house that Serenity and Adam lived in was a 2-story house with 3 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, 1 guestroom, a basement, and all the other rooms that a house has. Its address was 12 Crescent Lane. The house was vast, having huge rooms and high ceilings, it looked like a mansion on the inside and out, but it wasn't a mansion for all the mansions were on the street called Rich Street (how creative). It was 2:50, ten minutes before the party started. The living room was decorated with gold stars, red dragons, gold and red streamers, and a big happy birthday banner hanging over the kitchen door. The kitchen had gold rimmed plates out on a red tablecloth covering the maple-oak table. The silverware was made of real silver and had a dragon pattern carved on at the end of each one. The cake? Well, let's just say it was a dragon shaped ice-cream cake with strawberries and peaches bordering it. Nothing fancy, right?

Their parents were out at one of their uncles' place. Adam was dressed in normal clothes: a red shirt with dark blue jeans. His hair was the same, except he combed it more neatly today. His sister, Serenity, dressed up. She always dressed up on special occasions, even on her bothers' birthday. She wore a lime-green Chinese styled shirt with gold dragons on it and had a blue-green skirt with leaves embroidered on. Her hair was up in a bun with 2 plastic green chopsticks with a plastic blue moon charm at both ends. She also had 2 strands of hair surrounding her face.

The doorbell rang "Ding-dong".

"I'll get it!" said Serenity as she went down the stairs to the door. The person at the door was Tenten. Tenten had on an orange top, pink capris and white flip-flops while her hair was tied up in 2 buns with a green ribbon for each bun.

"Nice outfit Serenity. Guess what I got Ace! Come on, guess!" Tenten said.

"Um, did you get him a racecar game?

"Hey! How did you know?"

"Um, Lucky guess?"

"Oh! Well, Neji and Hinata are on their way with Naruto. Apparently, Naruto found a cat stuck in a tree and called Lee to get it. Lee had to run for 2 miles with his present to get to the place. I don't know if he got the cat though."

"Oh well, come in."

Then another _"Ding-dong"_ came again.

"I'll get it!" said Tenten. At the door was Sasuke. He had on a blue shirt and blue jeans and sneakers. He held a blue-wrapped present in his hands. (Does he like the color blue or what!)

"Hey Sasuke, come right on in."

Sasuke came in and noticed a short brown hair boy with red highlights sitting on a couch. It happened to be Adam. Adam turned around to see Sasuke.

"Hey. You must be new here and one of Serenity's friends. I'm Adam, but call me Ace," he said.

"The name's Sasuke. And yeah, I am one of Serenity's friends."

"I know some stuff about you from her. I know that you're a heartthrob just like I was at Hope Middle. You and the others are the only ones coming to the party, all my other friends are either sick or still on vacation," Ace said. The last part was a lie, this year he couldn't invite his friends to the party, so they were going to celebrate his birthday the next day.

"Really? Hey where's Serenity?"

"She's in the kitchen making some snacks."

"Ok."

Sasuke walked into the kitchen to see Serenitys' backside facing him. He walked up to her quietly, not knowing what was going to happen. Serenity quietly finished pouring the drinks out into cups. She turned around to go to the kitchens' island to grab the potato chips, and pour them into a bowl, but bumped into Sasuke… lip first. Sasuke was surprised, for he had just closed his eyes for 3 seconds and now he felt something warm and soft on his lips. He opened his eyes and saw a surprised Serenity blushing. It was the first kiss for both of them. He wanted more, but _'Hello, it's your first kiss, don't push it!'_ he thought, while Serenity was still blushing. She wasn't sure what she wanted. Half of her wanted to stay like that for more time and the other half was still surprised and wanted to part. They stood like this for 14 more seconds and then they parted. Both turned their heads sideways, both blushing. Before Sasuke left, they both gave a face saying 'It's our little secret'. Then Sasuke walked back into the livingroom to find Hinata and the others arriving.

Hinata wore a violet spaghetti shirt with a white sweater over it and jean capris. Neji had on a gray t-shirt and sweatpants. Lee wore green, as always. And Naruto wore an orange shirt saying 'Ramen' in blue and blue jeans.

"Hey Sasuke," Neji said.

"Hey yourself," he answered.

"So what are we going to do first? Watch a movie, play games, eat some ramen?" asked Naruto.

After he said that, he got lots of bumps on his head. Why? Because almost everyone that knew him there, hit him on the head because he LOVES RAMEN! They get tired of hearing him say 'ramen'.

"I vote that we watch a movie and snack while we watch it, then we eat, then we play games, and then we eat cake and I get to open my presents!" replied Ace.

"Ok, sure bro," said Serenity after she walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of chips in her hands. She looked at Sasuke. Both looked like nothing happened in the 'kitchen'.

"Ok then. What movie?" asked Tenten.

"How about Spirited Away by Hayao Miyazaki?" suggested Hinata.

"Yeah! I love that movie!" agreed Tenten.

"Ok, whatever," answered the boys.

"Ok then, me and Hinata will go and get the snacks. Why don't you go and start the movie then?" asked Serenity.

"Sure," said Ace as he turned the TV and dvd player on and inserted the dvd of Spirited Away.

After the movie, they ordered 3 pizzas and ate them all. (Naruto and Ace are BIG eaters) They played some card games, video games, and guessing games after the dinner. There was no Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle. If there was, you would hear Adam cursing and swearing, saying 'Sht!', 'Shut the freaking hll up!', 'What the fuk?' and some other things.

After they finished eating the dragon shaped ice-cream cake with strawberries and peaches, Ace

went to open his presents. What he got was a racecar game, a language translator, a watch, a book, a CD, and a skateboard. It was 7:45. They said their 'good night's and started leaving to get home, the good news is that they are all close to each others places, so it didn't take long to get home.

"Night guys! Thanks for coming!" said Serenity bidding a good night to them as they left together. She turned to her brother.

"Hey Ace, I'm going to bed early tonight. That party took out all of my energy."

"Ok. I'm going to play the new racecar game Tenten gave me. I'll go to bed later. Night Serenity."

"Night," she said and went up stairs.

Upstairs, she changed her clothes and brushed her teeth. Once her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep, not waking until the next day. Meanwhile, Ace started play his video game. It was 8:10 when their parents came home. They didn't give him their present yet, so he knew they were going to give him something, he just wasn't sure what it was.

"Hey son. Come here, we want to give you something in the kitchen," said their mom.

Ace went into the kitchen, expecting something else than what he saw. What he saw was a sword. The sword was long and slim. It was made of pure silver; the handle was made of gold with rubies and garnets encrusted in it in a diamond formation. He of course didn't know what it meant and why he was getting a sword for his birthday so his parents started explaining.

"Adam, we are going to give you top secret information that you must not tell anyone that doesn't need to know about your and our families secret. First off, our family comes from a long line of, well let's just say magic users. Each magic user has their own magic from a different element. Along the line, the users had also mastered the sword made for them; let's just say they were born with it. I, your father, have master my own sword; I also control the element earth. Your mother did master her own sword too, but is now a staff user instead of a sword user. She also has healing powers. You, Adam, have to master your own sword, the one in front of you and you also have to master fire, it's like fire magic for you while mastering earth is like earth magic to me. You see, you are also the heir to the throne of Eithne the Planet of Fire. Your sister, Serenity, is the heiress to the throne of Aira the Planet of the Wind. Our whole family has had heirs and heiresses in it to the throne of our planet that we belong to and other planets. Our family belongs to Aira the Planet of the Wind," said his father.

"We tell you this now because at the age of 15, you are old enough to know our secret and your secret. You must not tell your sister or anyone else," said his mom.

"Ok. I'm absorbing this in. So I'm a magic/sword user, and also the heir to the throne of some planet that I don't know about at all. Man is this a weird birthday or what? Ok, so what am I to do with this sword and this so called 'fire magic'?" asked Ace.

"You are to train with your dad on using your sword at night. You are also to do research about Eithne the Planet of Fire with me so you will be ready to take over the two thrones. By researching with me, you will also learn spells. A mystery person from Kali the Dark Planet killed the other heiress who was the ninja heiress besides being the other heir. So that means you have to be the next ruler of all Eithne. When you come home, you have to do your homework, sleep, eat, and then train or research everyday," said mom.

"Wait! There was another heir?" asked Ace.

"Yes. There are 2 heirs to the throne of each planet. They rule the planet together; one over the north and the other over the south. Since the ninja heiress has been killed, you will have to rule over both parts of the planet when the both former rulers either retire or die. If one of them happened to do that, you will rule over the part they ruled over and then rule the other part when it happens to the other ruler. It goes the same for your sister when she has to rule and the other heirs & heiresses of the other planets. One thing we don't know is if any of the other heirs or heiresses from either the magic or ninja side are killed yet besides that one we told you," replied his dad.

"This is so cool, the heir part I mean."

"Ok, you start your sword training next week, but you need to learn a spell tonight. First off, you need to carry your sword with you all the time and since it would be awkward to have a sword in public, we need to teach you a transforming spell. Your sword will change into a charm that you will wear around your neck, like mine," he said before pointing to his green bead necklace.

"Repeat after me: Transformet la sword."

"Transformet la sword," Ace said. After he said those words, his sword made of pure silver and the handle made of gold with rubies and garnets encrusted in it, turned into a gold-red sword shaped charm on a silver chain necklace. He then put it around his neck to bring it with him everywhere.

"That's all you need to know tonight son. You should go and get some sleep."

"Ok," Ace said as he went upstairs to change. After he changed, he brushed he teeth and went to sleep.

Author Notes: Don't you just love the 'incident' as much as I do reading and writing it? I think I might've gone too fast in explaining the secret, but oh well. You will hear some of the secret again. Next chap will be at school and Ace and Serenity's cousin, Jason, pays a visit. Please review.


	3. Boyfriend!

Author notes: None.

Summary: Jason, Serenity and Adams' cousin, and his parents come. They tell Adams' parents some bad news, their mom gets attacked, there's a dance, and Serenity finds out the secret earlier than she was supposed to. Parings: Serenity x Sasuke, Naruto x Hinata, and Tenten x Neji

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO!

It was a nice autumn Monday at Hope Middle. There was a buzz in each homeroom from the chit-chattering. Kakashi walked into the room with a boy following him. The boy was brown-red-haired with green eyes. He wore not the school uniform, but blue jeans and a green shirt. Every girl turned her head. Some thought he was cute, while some just liked his eyes or was it the hair, who knows?

"Ok, please introduce yourself," Kakashi said.

"My name is Jason E. Stones," he said. Serenity was wide eyed (like 0.0) after he said that. Why? Because that was the name of one of her cousins she hadn't seen in a long time. Could he be her cousin? He was going to answer that himself.

"Jason will only be here for a week, so give him a memorable time here please. You may chat away again," Kakashi said. After that, he walked up to Serenity and asked to talk to her alone. Sasuke was a bit jealous, but he wouldn't be if he knew what they were going to talk about. Serenity and Jason went to the corner of the room and started talking.

"I haven't seen you in a long time Serenity. You haven't changed a lot I see. So how's your brother?" asked Jason.

"So it is you! Ace is well. I can't believe it's you! What are you doing here? Are the others here too? This is such a surprise!" responded Serenity.

"We thought it would be a good time to visit you guys since last time was like three and a half years ago."

"Well duh. We really need to catch up, you, Ace, and I."

"You got that right. So what is going on at this school?"

"Well there is a dance this Friday and I got a new friend. You have to met him and say hi to the others too," she said and them pulled him to her table.

"Hey guys, this is Jason, remember? Well anyway, Jason meet Sasuke, Sasuke meet Jason."

"Hi," Jason said.

"Hey," said Sasuke.

'_Bring, Bring!"_ rang the bell.

"Oh, time for class. See you later," said Jason and off they went to class.

After school…

Tenten and Hinata went over to Serenitys' place for band practice in the basement. The basement was vast, like all the other rooms. The walls were painted a bright yellow. There was a stage in the middle of the far wall. On it was a drum set with everything, 3 microphones, a purple bass, and a red guitar. The ground had a vanilla white carpet. The room had a glass coffee table and red sofas around the area.

"Ok, so do we have any new songs?" asked Serenity.

"I wrote one," spoke Hinata. Then she handed her paper over to Serenity who read it with

Tenten. The song was titled 'Notice Me' (from the Pixel Perfect movie soundtrack).

"I like it," said Serenity. Then they started rehearsing after they got Ace downstairs to rehearse with them.

It was two days closer to the dance. Sasuke wanted to ask Serenity to go with him, but got lots of askings from his fangirls. Serenity, Tenten, Hinata, and Ace were busy practicing for the dance since they were one of the bands playing at the dance so they didn't have lots of time for themselves. And because of the practicing, Serenity didn't have much time to talk to Sasuke freely. It's break time at school, so Sasuke decides to find Serenity and ask her. He finds her in the hallway walking with her books to her locker (remember his is right next to hers'), so he goes to help her. She gladly accepts the offer.

"So Serenity, how's it going?" asked Sasuke.

"It's good. Did you want to ask me something?" she replied.

"Yeah."

"So, go and ask me then."

Before Sasuke could ask, fangirls interrupted him and Jason was talking to Serenity after the attack. Then he heard a yes come from Serenitys' mouth. To him, he thought Jason had just asked her to the dance and she accepted it. So when Jason left and Serenity turned back to him, he said, "Never mind." And he walked down the hall when he bumped into Sakura. I mean 'BUMPED' into, for she spotted him by himself and wanted to ask him to the dance, so she ran and **bumped** into him.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean for that to happen. Well anyway, do you have a date to the dance yet?" she asked. She had her hair up in a ponytail.

"No," he answered.

"So, would you like to go with me then?"

"I don't care."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Whatever, I have to go now and get a book for the LA assignment we got today in class, so bye," he said as he walked farther down the hall.

That night…

Serenity was reading a book for the LA assignment when her silver cell-phone rang. It was Sasuke, so she picked it up and started talking.

"Hey Sasuke what's up? Do you have a date to the dance yet?"

"Nothing much and yeah, I have one."

"Who?"

"Why would you care?"

"I'm your friend, so I want to know."

"It's that stupid fangirl Sakura."

"Why are you going with her? I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't like her."

"So why her?"

"Because you're taken."

"What do you mean by 'taken'?"

"You're going with your boyfriend Jason."

"What! Jason! I'm not going with him!"

"What do you mean? I saw you say yes to him."

"I was just answering his question on the math problem we got in class."

"Well he's still your boyfriend."

"What! Jason's not my boyfriend!"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. Jason is my cousin you idiot! If you don't believe me ask him or just ask Ace!" said Serenity then she hung-up on him.

The next day she didn't talk to Sasuke at all. Sasuke tried so hard to get her to say something to him, anything, but he failed. Then he asked Jason if he was a cousin of Serenity, and he said yes, so Sasuke really screwed up. After school, she went downstairs to the basement to rehearse with the others. They rehearsed the songs they were going to play at the dance since they were one of the bands playing; Notice Me (Pixel Prefect), No One (Aly & AJ), & I Decide (Lindsay Lohan). It was a really good practice, so they called it a day.

(A/N: Since I haven't said anything on Ace and his studies (magic and sword if you don't remember), I thought I would write some right now, so go and read it. Go on.)

After band practice and homework, Ace went to study up on Ethine. He made sure Serenity wouldn't bother him and find out about him and the others. After dinner, Serenity went to her room and fell a sleep after she finished her homework. Since the day he started training and studying, he was a fast learner on the sword techniques and spells. He even managed to combine spells and the sword together, something that a non-heir wouldn't be able to do until after 3 months of training, but then again Ace was not a non-heir because he is a heir. (A/N: Heirs and Heiress to the throne of any planet are fast learners than the non-future rulers) While studying that night, he learned of people from Kali the Dark Planet. Many of its past rulers tried to gain more power by different attempts on heirs and heiress of Ethine and the other planets.

The next day (dance day)…

"Ok everyone. We all know you are excited that today's the dance and all but you still have to do all of the schoolwork we give you. That is all," came from the announcement system.

The day went as scheduled. During the time, Serenity and company heard Sakura and Ino talk about their dresses and the other casual girly-girl stuff that they talked about. Serenity had finally forgiven Sasuke for being such an idiot and saying that she lied. She told him there was one way to make it up to her, and that was to get her better in studying for tests and quizzes they got. Apparently, she had gotten a C- on her math test back the day before. And math was one of her favorite subjects in school, but hey, it's better than an F! He promised to go over to her house and help her study every time they were told of a future test/quiz that was coming up because he got really good grades, I mean REALLY.

The end of the school day…

"You two ready for tonight?" asked Serenity.

"Ready as ready as we'll ever be," answered Tenten.

"Yeah. Yesterdays' practice was really good. I hope we can do better than yesterdays rehearsal even if it was our best one yet," said Hinata.

"Ok good. So we meet back in the gym later for the dance." (A/N: dance at the gym just so the people who are clueless know, but I doubt there is a clueless person reading this)

Later at the dance…

"Ha! Look at poor Serenity. She's only wearing a t-shirt and pants besides wearing shoes; everyone has to wear shoes! Why would anyone want to date her & her lack of style! Of course every guy would want to date me! I'm so fashionable, I'm wearing a Paris original violet halter-gown made of pure silk," commented Ino. Ino was wearing what she had said. Her date was Shikamaru Nara. He was in smartest and yet laziest student in the whole school. To some, he was considered good looking, but to some just plain lazy. He and Serenity were friends, except they don't talk as much as they used to since he skipped a grade and all.

Serenity wore an embroidered fuchsia top and white pants. She was with Tenten, Ace, and Hinata. Tenten wore a lime-green top and dark blue pants. Hinata wore an orange shirt and a yellow skirt. Ace wore a yellow shirt and a pair of jeans for his drummer look.

"Yeah Serenity! Why aren't you wearing a dress! Oh yeah, who cares! For your information, I'm wearing a Stacy original," Sakura said. She was wearing a sky blue halter-gown with darker blue accents on the hem of the dress. Her date was supposed to be Sasuke, but he stayed away from her at the start of the dance. He told her that he wasn't going with her, so she had a fit and then got another guy to be her date right after.

Sasuke wore some semi-formal clothes. He had on a light blue shirt and black dress pants.

Authors Note: Sorry to leave you with this, I have to go now. The next one will be the second part to this chapter. Please review!


	4. Out With It

Author notes: Hooray! It's part II or is it just chap 4?

Summary: Jason goes to the dance as well. He and his sister, Maria, parents tell some bad news, their mom got attacked, and Serenity finds out the secret earlier than she was supposed to. Later Serenity and Ace find most of the remaining heirs and heiresses of the other planets. Parings: Serenity x Sasuke, Naruto x Hinata, and Tenten x Neji

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO!

"Hey, was that a cool song or what!" said the DJ.

The crowed answered with a 'yes' and of course they had danced to all the songs non-stop.

"Next band is last years Battle of the Bands winners, just for some people who know who they are. Give it up for your classmates and a former student at this school, the Rising Phoenix!" said the DJ as the band members got on stage.

Tenten went to her guitar, Ace to his drums, Hinata to her bass and Serenity to the center of the stage. They started out with Notice Me, then went to a bit slower No One, & ended off with a rocking I Decide. The crowed was WOWED by the band while Ino and Sakura was shocked that Serenity was in a band. They were even more shocked that her band won last years Battle of the Bands, when the favorite in the contest, the band called Misunderstood, for they held been told, had lost.

"Hey Sasuke," said Serenity after getting a cup of punch when she got off the stage. "I'm sorry that I couldn't hang out with you this week, it's just with all my band practice for the dance, homework and my clubs, I had no time."

"It's okay," replied Sasuke.

"_Ring, Ring"_ rang Serenity's cell phone. She answered the call and rushed to tell Ace after she hung up. It was a call from their dad saying that their mom was injured and they had to get home right away with Jason who also came to the dance before he would leave the next day. They found Jason outside looking at the stars. Before they left they said good bye to the others and that it was urgent to get back to their house.

They ran to the parking lot to see Maria, Jason's older sister, in her red BMW M5 to pick them up and get to their house. When they got to the house they ran right in to find a lady, who is Serenity and Ace's mom, with a 3rd degree burn on her foot.

"Mom what happened?" asked Serenity.

"I dropped a hot pan on my foot," her mom lied. Truthfully, something or someone had cast a black orb into the house to try to locate the sword belonging to Serenity, but her mom found the orb and stopped it by kicking it, causing the 3rd degree burn on her foot to appear and the orb to dissolve into nothing.

"It's not like you, being careless to do that," Serenity said. She looked at her uncles' face. It looked like it was "They must've done it." After, Serenity figured something out.

"Okay, that's it! I know there's something that I don't know. Spill it, NOW!" said Serenity with a great demanding sound in her voice.

Her uncle whispered something into her dad's ear. She noticed it and her father nodded. Her uncle opened his mouth.

"Serenity there's something your parents have to tell you. And we have to tell all of you guys something too," her uncle said.

"Serenity there comes a time when the rule can be broken, and this is one of them. Serenity, you are to not repeat any of this top-secret information anybody. First off, our family is well, let's just say a family of magic users. Each user has their own magic from an element. Also the family members had mastered a sword made for them that they were born with. I have mastered my own sword and also control the element earth. Your mother has healing powers from the element of water. Adam has to master the element of fire; it's like fire magic. He is also the heir to the throne of Eithne the Planet of Fire. You, Serenity, are heiress to the throne of Aira the Planet of the Wind. Our whole family has had heirs and heiresses in it to the throne of our planet that we belong to and other planets. Our family belongs to Aira the Planet of the Wind," said her father.

"Normally, your parents would tell you this at the age of 15, but at times like these, they would have to tell you now," said her aunt.

"Your element is the wind Serenity," said Maria.

"So this is what the secret was! Why didn't you tell me before! What really happened to mom! How did it happen! Tell me!" commanded Serenity with a voice she never used before. The voice of a future ruler.

"I think we can explain. You see, there are other planets that are ruled. For you will rule Aira along with the other heir as Ace will rule Eithne by himself because they other heiress had died. The people who killed her were the people from Kali. There are other future rulers that will be in danger also for there are also the planets Amadahy, Avani, and Xanthus. By now, the people of Kali are gathering their resources to find the remaining heirs & heiress for they only have killed one," explained her uncle with the help of her aunt. 

"Since the others are in grave danger, you will be study and training under your uncle and your aunt who are far better skilled. Ace since your mom won't be able to help you study and I won't be able to train you, you will be doing those things with Serenity as well," said their dad. "And Serenity, your sword is in the chest by your right."

She opened the chest and found a sword made of silver that had a handle made of white gold with aquamarines, sapphires, and amethysts encrusted in it. She then started learning right away with Ace.

It took just a week after Maria and Jason left their parents behind to go back to their home for Serenity and Ace to master everything taught. Before Maria and Jason left, they gave Serenity and Ace presents. To Serenity, the present was to sense the other magical heirs and heiresses and Maria gave up her power of water to her. For Ace, he would be able to sense the ninja heirs and heiresses and had gotten Jason's power of lighting.

After school they left right away leaving no time to chit-chat with their friends and other people and their grades went down a little because their minds were set on their personal life of magic and sword fighting. After they mastered the things taught to them, they managed to make their own spells and fighting style, sparred everyday in the backyard, the parking lot at school, on the roof of their house, in a pond, and even in the rain with their magic and sword. Serenity fought gracefully, yet skilled in the way of a lioness hunting her prey, while Ace was laid-back and fought hard. Serenity wore her sword as a silver-blue sword charm on a silver chain necklace. Their battle outfits were different than what they normally wore. For Serenity her outfit changed to a blue Chinese collard-up dress with gold and silver dragons on the bottom half, the top with silvery-pink cherry blossoms, and Royal blue capris under the bottom half of the dress. For Ace's outfit, it changed to Chinese styled shirt that's red with a gold dragon while the pants were white khakis.

After school…

"It's been a while since we have sparred in the parking lot Ace, I say tonight we go there tonight," said Serenity with a bit of a bitter sound in her voice.

"I agree," answered Ace.

Neji and Tenten had overheard them and decide to tell the others. They decided to come back to school before Ace and Serenity came back to the school later that day.

Sasuke and Lee was hiding on the roof of the school, Hinata and Naruto sneaked into the classroom with windows facing the parking lot, while Neji and Tenten hid in the bushes bordering the lot. They waited a few seconds before something interesting had happened. Ace appeared in a flame that popped out of the ground on the parking lot, while wind was swirling around a certain spot before Serenity stepped out of the swirling wind. Then they said a spell that changed their clothes to their battle clothes. Then they said, "Transformet la sword" to make their necklaces charm changed to their true form and took their stances.

Serenity started off the spar by slashing her sword in the air while saying "Gust of Hollows". A strong gust of wind seemed to appear before Tenten and Neji's eyes since they were the ones closest to Ace. The gust fiercely tried to blow Ace of the spot he was rooted at. It didn't seem to work, but then Ace stumbled backward a few paces. Then Serenity took her shot by dropping her sword in a pond of water she created by reciting "Snow White Waters, Ice of the Frozen" two times and picked up her ice-covered-blade-sword. Then she made a cut in the air in a shape of a dragon and said "Ice Dagger Dragon". Then ice in the shape of daggers was being thrown across the lot in the shape of a dragon, with the aid of the breeze Serenity conjured up by whispering "Gust of the Whispering." The ice daggers almost reached Ace when they turned to the direction of Tenten and Neji who jumped out of the way, but they also came out of their hiding spot. Ace got back on his feet and then sent a spark of fire to the roof where Sasuke and Lee jumped off and landed in the grass to not catch fire. Then he made the fire disappear and turned on the lights in the classroom where Hinata and Naruto were by saying "Litha Glow". They were spotted so they came out of the classroom by opening a window. They tried to close it, but Naruto and Hinata couldn't shut it completely from the outside. Then Serenity made it shut close by flickering her sword one-centimeter to the right.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Serenity. "Oh, I know, you're spying on us. And why is that?"

"Because you guys always leave early and you aren't paying attention in class as much as you used too," said Hinata.

"So what? I have more important things to do than going to school," responded Serenity.

"And what are the reasons?" smart mouthed Neji.

"Those are none of your concerns," stated Ace. Then he saw it. He saw a small light shine behind Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Lee that only he could see. He motioned to Serenity by tapping his foot in a code.

"What? I see," mumbled Serenity as she stepped closer to the foursome.

"Tell me, what is your royal status, type, and planet?" said Serenity.

"Heiress, Ninja, Xanthus of Lighting," blurted out Hinata.

"Heir, Ninja, Avani of Earth," said Lee.

"Heir, Ninja, Aira of the Wind," said Sasuke.

"Heir, Ninja, Amadahy of Water," said Neji in a blank tone.

"Just as I thought," said Ace.

"What the heck did I just say!" said Sasuke.

Ignoring Sasuke, Ace turned to Hinata and said, "All you have to do is tell me what this is Hinata." He held up a kunai.

"It's a kunai."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because… I know about it."

"Sasuke what is this?" asked Serenity as she held a windmill shuriken.

"A windmill shuriken."

"How do you know that?" asked Ace.

"Because it's…"

"Lee, what's this?" said Serenity. She held a senbon needle.

"A senbon needle. And I'm not sure how."

"Now Neji what is this?" said Ace while holding a shuriken.

"A shuriken. And how I know it is because I know about it also."

"They are them," said Serenity. Then she saw a light coming from Naruto and Tenten that only she could see. She motioned to Ace. He nodded.

"Tell me, what is your royal status, skill, and planet?" said Serenity again, but this time to Naruto and Tenten.

"Heir, magic, Xanthus of Lighting," said Naruto.

"Heiress, magic, Amadahy of Water," stated Tenten. Besides Neji and Hinata who knew a few days before, Tenten had already knew about this. Then she said, "Then you must be…" 

"Heiress, magic, Aira of the Wind," stated Serenity.

"Heir, magic, Eithne of Fire. Oh, and only future ruler since my future ruling partner died. I didn't even get to meet her," said Ace.

"So it has started. The war between us and Kali," said Neji in a soft, low voice.

"It would seem… so."

A/N: Late on the update, I know. Reason-I'm Lazy in the Summer, reading and other stuff. Read and Review please. Oh, and guess who said the last line, _'It would seem... so.' _Guess right and you'll get imaginary slice of cake next time I update.


	5. Author Notice

**Hi there. I know I haven't written anything new for this story, so sorry for not writing anything. But here's the thing; I'm going to re-write this story. My reason for re-writing this, isn't that the story has less hits that I anticipated or barely any reviews (by the way, thanks to those who reviewed). Or the fact that no one has it on their favorites list or that there's anyone who has it put onto their alert list (thanks to the person who put it on their alert list). But it's due to the fact that I don't like the direction that this story is going. The whole "school" fan-fiction writing isn't really my thing, so I'm not sure if the story after it gets rewritten, will be a "school" fanfic or not. Also, Serenity may have a slight personality change. So, I give you questions in order to for me to know your thoughts while I rewrite this story, taking the answers I get into consideration.**

**My questions are as follows:**

**What kind of story/setting should the story be in?**

**A.)** School fanfic (takes place at a school)  
If you chose this, most of everything in this story might be the same. (My percentage of a successful "school" fanfic might be 25-40 percentage.)

**B.)** Kingdom fanfic (takes place at a world with kingdoms)  
If you chose this, the schools will be different, outfits will be different, there will be bordering countries, treaties, and most likely that the time setting will be in the Middle Ages instead of the 21st Century. (My percentages of having a successful Middle Ages fanfic is probably less than 25 percent and I don't think I can write a story in the Middle Ages so please don't choose this.)

**C.)** Ninja Village fanfic (takes place in the Naruto)  
If you chose this, Kali will be the Sound Village where Orochimaru is the "ruler", the planets will be gone, "Aira" will be a clan name, heirs and heiresses of planets will then become clan heirs and heiresses instead, more heirs and clan heiresses because of the different villages (ex. Gaara of the Sand as an heir to the Sabaku clan), and Serenity & her family will be new to the village Konoha

**How old do you think most of the characters should be?  
**(Answers should be the ages of 15-18 only)

**Should there be characters deaths? If so, who?**

**What should the Character Pairings be?  
**Please no same gender pairings and Sasuke is to be paired up with Serenity(OC).

Thank you for reading and please respond to these questions in a review.


End file.
